


How long have you been standing there?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [14]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, soft Lorcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: ok so i *am* aware that the pregnancy/baby prompt list is for a certain room*te au buutttt please i need lorcan saying “one shoe, two little shoes. already to go out!” to their baby while he doesn’t know elide is listening because i will melt into a soft pile of goo and i need it plz
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	How long have you been standing there?

Lorcan buttoned the onesie then slipped the little shorts over his son’s chubby legs. Korbin kicked out a little giggling at his father’s frustration.

“You think you’re funny huh?” Lorcan said and it only made the baby laugh harder. 

With the shorts where they needed to be Lorcan moved onto the tiny socks for Korbin’s tiny feet. Again the infant wriggled and kicked and Lorcan sighed in mock exasperation which made Korbin kick out as he cooed in amusement.

“Think I need to tie you down. This has taken much longer than it needed to, my son,” Lorcan said with a smile.

With a sock on one foot Korbin pulled it to his mouth to inspect it further. Lorcan pulled the foot away from Korbin’s gummy mouth before he could soak it saliva. 

“Alright almost done. One shoe, two little shoes. All ready to go out.” While Lorcan had been putting the shoes on something by the door had caught the baby’s attention that allowed him to get it done quickly for once. Now Korbin was all dressed Lorcan picked him up. When he turned around to walk out he hadn’t expected to see Elide standing in the doorway, a beautiful little smile was on her face.

“How long have you been there?” Lorcan asked, trying to stop the smile spreading across his lips. He failed.

In answer to Lorcan’s smile Elide’s grew bigger. “Awhile.”

At the sound of his mother’s voice Korbin turned around and reached for her. Lorcan didn’t deny his son’s request and passed him over. Elide shifted him so Korbin was secured in one arm, then with the other hand she reached up and stroked Lorcan’s cheek. Then she leaned up and brushed a gentle kiss to Lorcan’s lips.

“I love you,” Elide said quietly, but didn’t pull away.

Lorcan closed that short distance again to give a kiss of his own. “And I love you.”

Then there was a distinctly wet sound as Korbin’s fist slapped into Lorcan’s cheek. Elide laughed and so did Lorcan, his face between the hands of the two being on earth that he loved to most.

Lorcan stood and wiped his cheek on his sleeve, still smiling. “Let’s go.” 


End file.
